Firefox
thumb|right|Ca. 70% der Erdoberfläche hat er schon in seinen Klauen Firefox (lat. Vulpes Ignem), auch Firefotz oder Firenoob, heißt auf Deutsch so viel wie „Feuerfuchs, dessen Aufgabe es ist, das gesamte Internet für hirnlose Idioten zugänglich zu machen, die es nicht gebacken bekommen, den Internet Explorer zu starten und zu bedienen und noch im Mittelalter leben, als es kein Opera und Google Chrome gab. Oder für solche, die meinen, Safari wäre nicht gut.“. Was soll's, könnte man denken, wenn da nicht noch das Problem wäre, dass die Entwickler des Firefox die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen. Sie wollen den beliebtesten Browser der Welt erstellen und dann mit Hilfe eines Virus alle Computer lahmlegen. Bei dieser Aktion hilft ihnen ein Mann, der dafür bekannt ist, andere Leute zur Verzweiflung zu bringen und der schon zahlreiche Computer mit einem schlimmen Virus infiziert hat. Es ist niemand anderes als Billy Gaytes dessen Aufgabe, es mit dem Internet-Explorer oder mit dem Internet Explodierer alle Computer zu verseuchen, die Feuerfuchs noch nicht verseucht hat. Da fragt sich doch jeder: Was hat das für einen Sinn? Ganz einfach! Die Popcorn-Industrie zahlt Gaytes und Feuerfuchs viel Geld, damit sie das Internet vernichten, um die Raubkopierer wieder ins Kino zu zwingen, damit sie mal wieder die 8,50 Euro bezahlen (plus 6,50 für die große Popcorn Tüte)!!! Geschichte Entworfen wurde Firefox 1926 nach dem Schwarzen Freitag an der Börse. Der amerikanische Baumwollhändler H. H. Maschenfall ließ das Programm entwickeln, um schneller preiswerte Aktien kaufen zu können (sein Unternehmen war das einzige, das den Börsenkrach überstanden hatte) und vor allem auch als Gegenpol zum bereits seit 1666 erfolgreichen Internet Explorer von Microschrott, der sich als sehr virenanfällig erwiesen und u.a. die Pest in Europa ausgelöst hatte. Als sich die Börse wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, wurde Firefox zum Schützenpanzerwagen umgebaut und für faschistische Zwecke missbraucht. Benito Mussolini und sein deutscher Kumpan Adolf Hitler verkauften Firefox als erzarisches Gut, das man nicht verlieren dürfe. Doch zum Glück begriffen die Allierten, dass es sich bei dem vermeintlichen Panzer um einen Internetbrowser handelte und griffen Deutschland an. Dieser und andere Umstände führten zum Zweiten Weltkrieg. Diesen gewannen bekanntlich nicht die Preußen und Firefox wurde an Großbritannien verkauft. Winston Churchill fand zeitlebens großen Gefallen an diesem Programm, mit dem man gleichzeitig Bürger überwachen und das Programm der Lichtspieltheater abrufen konnte. Als er abgewählt wurde, soll sein Nachfolger ihm eine Kopie des Browsers geschenkt haben. Als sicher gilt jedoch, dass die letzte jemals hergestellte Firefox-Version im Grab von Winston Churchill ruht und seitdem nur noch Kopien auf dem Markt sind. Mit dem internationalen Medienhype um Königin Elisabeth II. im Jahr 1952 kam Firefox auch wieder nach Deutschland und wurde Bundespräsident Theodor Heuss vorgestellt, der es zunächst für einen SPD-Politiker hielt. Im Kanzleramt und auch beim Bundesnachrichtendienst etablierte sich die Software als feste Größe und wurde von Infratest Dimap gerne zum Fälschen von Bundestagswahlergebnissen missbraucht (womit erklärt wäre, warum ein seniler Tattergreis 14 Jahre lang die Republik terrorisierte). In der DDR war Firefox nur illegal erhältlich, da die Stasi auf den virenverseuchten Internet Explodierer vertraute. Als die Mauer fiel, gestaltete sich die Verbreitung in den neuen Bundesländern als schwierig, da die DDR-Bürger kein Internet kannten (Bananen mit Firefox hatten Einfuhrverbot). Doch als die Jahrhundertflut 2002 durch Firefox ausgelöst wurde, erlangte es wieder überregionale Berühmtheit und ist seitdem in ganz Europa der Verkaufsschlager. Der Bundesnachrichtendienst verwendet das Programm zum Abhören der Bürger, der Bundesgrenzschutz zum Verfolgen von Verbrechern, die Polizei zum Verkehrsregeln, die Telekom und die GEZ zum schnellen Abwickeln der Gebühren (hahaha). Auch für den gemeinen Bürger ist Firefox erhältlich durch den Segen des Internet-Downloads. Eines setzt dieser Download allerdings voraus: den schrecklichen Internet Explorer. Das erklärt, warum doch viele davor zurückschrecken, Firefox zu benutzen, obwohl sie es doch zu gerne tun würden. Seit der Version 3.5 nennt man es nur noch MORDZILLA FEUERFUCHS Funktionen UPDATES gibt es bei Firefox in rauen Mengen: man kann die besuchten Sexseiten automatisch löschen oder auf Firefox 2.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 upgraden, man kann auch die „Nicht-ganz-bei-Trost-Funktion“ aktivieren, die einen davor bewahrt, den Internet Explorer zu verwenden, oder man kann sämtliche Folgen der Sesamstraße auf der Firefox-Entwickler-Webseite ansehen. Zusätzlich kann man Firefox auch per Erweiterungen upgraden (Das englische Wort für Erweiterungen heißt „Extension“, was sich übrigens von „Extase“ ableitet). Die Erweiterungs- und Updateshersteller beim Projekt "One Laptop per Child" mit, weil sich unter dem Namen eigentlich das Projekt "One Virus per Extension/Update" versteckt, um dem Projekt einen guten Ruf zu schaffen. DOWNLOADS mit Firefox gestalten sich oft schwierig, da der Browser nicht fähig ist, an einem anderen Ort als auf dem Desktop zu speichern. So muss man oft per Explorer seine 30.000 Dateien durchsuchen, bevor man den illegalen Urlaubsfilm findet. Dafür muss man nicht 20 Stunden lang warten, wie es beim IE der Fall ist, ob man jetzt auf Ausführen oder auf Speichern klicken muss. FIREFOX WARNT ist eine interessante Funktion, die einen vor allen möglichen Dingen warnt, die dem dummen Internet Explodierer gar nicht erst auffallen: „Achtung! Die Webseite www.kicker.de wurde gesperrt, da unbekannte Inhalte dort lagern!“ oder aber auch „Das BKA beobachtet Sie. Wollen Sie Rush Hour 3 trotzdem weiter illegal downloaden?“, oder Firefox unterrichtet Hirnis, die nicht lesen und schreiben können („Überprüfen Sie die Adresse auf Tippfehler, zum Beispiel www.beispiel.de anstatt www.beyspiehl.de“). EXKLUSIVE WEBSEITEN die nur mit dem Firefox funktionieren, wie zum Beispiel chrome://browser/content/browser.xul Erscheinung Wie man sieht, hat irgendjemand, sei es Gaytes, die Taliban oder im Londoner Untergrund agierende Schiiten, sich nicht allzu viel fiel Mühe gemacht mit der Aufgabe, ein Logo für den Feuerfuchs zu kreieren. Dieses Logo dürften nur Minderbemittelte und Sonderschüler für anspruchsvoll gestaltet halten... Es zeigt einen roten Fuchs (Feuerfuchs), der sich anschickt, seine Klauen nach der Welt, welche für das Worldwideweb steht, auszustrecken!!! Wie gesagt: ein bisschen mehr Geheimnistuerei hätte nicht geschadet - aber die Designer machten nun mal keinen Hehl aus ihrer Absicht, Kinobesuchern das schwerverdiente Kleingeld für eine dumme nutzlose Popcorntüte aus der Tasche zu ziehen... Firefox und die Sowjetunion right|100px| Es ist eindeutig, dass Firefox aus der Sowjetunion kommt, die immer noch im Untergrund in Gestalt von Computer-Freaks existiert. Außerdem fällt noch dieser Spruch auf: "Take back the web" Sieht man sich das Logo ganz genau an, erkennt man, dass die Sowjetunion einen Fehler gemacht hat, man erkennt einen Schatten über dem Meer! Gucken wir uns mal die Geschichte der Azteken an, der Schatten über dem Meer zeigte in ihren Prophezeiungen das Ankommen der Europäer! -> So also auch im Firefox Logo. Das Firefox-Logo zeigt also den Willen der Sowjetunion den Kommunismus über die ganze Welt zu verteilen, insbesondere über den Atlantik nach Amerika. Deshalb ja auch die 70% Einnahmefläche der Welt, was durch den eigentlich falschen Ausdruck Firefox praktisch vertuscht wurde. Ursprünglich war der Name WaterFish (dann wären wir wwwwf user), doch metaphorische zusammenhänge für Verschwörungstheoretiker waren zu naheliegend, und so ließ man den Firefox eben richtig übersetzt Milch Kuh taufen. Folgen #Bislang sind von Firefox-Benutzern einige schwerwiegende Erkrankungen bekannt. Vor allem PC-Benutzer, die zuvor den Internet Explodierer benutzten, sind mit der plötzlichen Umstellung nicht klargekommen. Manche sollen sogar verrückt geworden sein, weil sie es mental einfach nicht verarbeiten konnten, dass ein Browser funktioniert, ohne sich völlig grundlos zu schließen oder alle besuchten Seiten an Billy Gay zu verpetzen. #Der Autor wurde nach dem Erscheinen dieses Artikels von der FSB (Russischer Geheimdienst) ausgeschaltet. Der Supergau * Das Unglaublichste an diesem schwachsinnigen Browser ist, das er sich unter Windows und Linux ohne eine Meldung verabschiedet - bei Mac hingegen kommt IMMER die Meldung, das Firefox nicht mehr reagiert (unter Windows kommt die Meldung manchmal nicht - Firefox verabschiedet sich nicht immer Ordnungsgemäß von seinem User) * Wenn dir der Firefox unter Mac abstürzt, dann bietet dir Mac an, den Fehler APPLE zu Berichten - nicht jedoch Mozilla. (hää?? Hat Apple wohl einen besseren Spam Ordner für Beschwerde Nachrichten oder was?) * Entschuldigung, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. - lautet die Meldung von Firefox, wenn ein Betriebssystem Firefox aus seinem unverdienten Flötenunterricht zurückholen. Die einzige Frage was sich ein User bei lesen der Meldung, die meist sogar er 5 mal am Tag zu sehen bekommt, lautet: UND WARUM IST DAS DANN PASSIERT?!. Das witzige ist, bei dieser Meldung das „neue Sitzung starten“ vor dem Button „letzte Sitzung wiederherstellen“sich befindet - absichtlich damit andere sich verklicken und ihre alten Seiten nicht mehr besuchen - oder hat man eine verbotene Fireschrott-Seite aufgerufen? Man weiß es nicht. * Es gibt ein Add-on, das bei einem Klick, den Firefox abstürzen lässt. Praktisch in der Arbeit, wenn man nicht arbeiten will und der Browser sowieso die ganze Zeit sich verabschiedet. * Stuiden haben gezeigt, das Firefox am häufigsten abstürzt bei betreten der Seite Knuddels oder Error-404 server not Found. Nehmt euch also in Acht vor diesen Seiten. Die elf Gebote #Du sollst keinen anderen Browser außer Firefox benutzen! #Lade stets Musik und Filme, egal wie das Gesetz lautet! #Halte Firefox stets auf dem neusten Stand! #Lösche niemals deine Cookies oder deine Lesezeichen! #Hacke niemals Firefox-User! #Nutze die Firefox Startseite als deine Startseite! #Verehre dein Internet. Begehre nicht das deines Nachbarn! #Bring all deine Bekannten dazu Firefox zu benutzen! #Setze niemals ein Master-Passwort! #Erweitere regelmäßig deinen Cache-Ordner in den Einstellungen um 15MB! #Rege dich nicht auf, wenn der Firefox ab Version 3.5 nach einer gewissen Zeit deine Festplatte völlig auslastet, sodass du nichts anderes tun kannst als nur im Internet zu surfen. Trivia * Firefox hatte eine schwere Kindheit, er wurde von anderen Browsern als Ball zum Spielen benutzt. Damals wurde ihm deshalb der Spitzname „Phoenix“ verpasst. Als er dann Flammen bekam, bekamen die anderen Browser Angst: Firefox wurde nun ihr Anführer und sie spielten mit Google Chrome Fußball. Konkurrenz * GreenBrowser * Google Chrome * Internet Explodierer * Internet Explorer * Netscape * Opera * Safari Siehe auch * Firefox-Phobie * Mozilla *Brennender Weltraumfuchs attackiert die Erde *K-Meleon Kategorie:Unternehmen Kategorie:Alltagsgegenstand Kategorie:Internet kamelo:Feuerfuchs